Poké-High
by Minipichu
Summary: Pokémon High school! First volume! This High-school consists of the anime characters, game characters, AND THE DEX HOLDERS! Join all of them as they survive High-school in the best and worst possible ways! Consists of MANY parings! Minipichu and Juli-sama14 as co-writers! Obviously highschool AU


**_Minipichu_: HI!**

**_Juli-sama14_: What's up everyone?**

**_Minipichu_: WE HAVE GREAT NEWS, THIS IS POKÉ-HIGH! AND GUESS WHAT?! ME AND JULIE-SAMA14 ARE GONNA BE CO-AUTHORS!**

**_Juli-sama14_: Did you overload on coffee and sugar? **

**_Minipichu_: YUP! Want some candy and coffee? *hands Juli-sama a cup of coffee and candy* THERE'S GUMMY BEARS, JELLY BEANS, LOLLIPOPS, TAFFY, AND POPROCKS!**

**_Juli-sama14:_ YAY! *eats candy* So...who's gonna do the disclaimer since you're too hyper right now and I will be in a few min.**

**_Minipichu_: *yanks Green to the side* MR. EMO! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**_Green_: *groans* fine. Neither Julie-sama or Minipichu own Pokémon, so I'm still alive.**

**_Minipichu_: You'd still be alive, there'd just be more OldrivalShipping!**

**_Juli-sama14_: And more IkariShipping. So, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Blue_: *pops out randomly* Greenie! Time to get back in the story! *yanks Green away***

* * *

**POKÉ-HIGH: Chapter I : The First Day**

* * *

_The Pidgeys were flying high in Kanto,_

_Natus would soar through the skies in Johto,_

_Taillows flew high across the sky in Hoenn,_

_Starlys would scratch the pine trees for fun in Sinnoh,_

_Pidoves danced along the streets of Nimbasa in Unova,_

_And Fletchlings flew their way around the Lumiose Tower in Kalos..._

_And all of these flying Pokémon in various sorts were flying across the Foire, Almia, and Oblivia region._

_The Pidgeys finally found their way to Celadon City,_

_Everything was so quite in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region...well, at least it used to be._

A middle aged lady with black curly hair was sweeping the floor of her house, "Oh, today's ...Oh Arceus! I completely forgot!" The lady stopped sweeping for a moment,

"Red, honey! You'd said you'd be ready by now! You don't want to miss the train now would you?"

A raven haired teen on the other hand, was struggling to get his jacket on, "Ugh! Why, am I late?! Well, if I'm late, bro's late too!" He quickly got his book-bag on, and shifted out of his room, Am I forgetting anything?

"MOM, I'M HURRYING!" Red shuffled down the stairs, collapsing down them. "AHH!"

The lady rushed over to help her son, "Red?! Are you okay?" She asked her son helping her up,

"Yeah." Red nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Oww,"

Red's mom sighed, "Can you please do me a favor and wake your brother up?"

Red quickly nodded and took a deep breath.

"ASH! GET YOUR LAZY BUM DOWN HERE, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Waaaaaait!" Ash Ketchum, Red's younger brother whined, well-as he fell down the stairs. "AHHHH! WAIT, WAIT, AH!"

Red sighed, '_That's what makes us related..._' He thought, "Very cunning bro..." Red sarcastically remarked,

Ash, who was still dazed from the fall, sneered at him. "W-whatever, bro!" Ash unsteadily stood up and walked wobbly, making Red and their mother laugh.

"Alright." Their mother, Mére, clasped her hands. "So, today will be your first day of highschool," She pointed at Ash. "And today will be your first day of your sophomore year...I have expectations."

Red and Ash sighed in agony, she would do this every year, and it was no treat to be lectured.

"They are...that I expect a good perspective of both of you from all of your teachers. No problems on the first day, got it?"

"Yes." Red and Ash sighed,

Mére continued, "No detention, no nothing. And remember, if anything goes wrong, your have your Pokégears with you, at all times. But don't use them in class, and always-"

"WE KNOW." The two teens groaned, "_'Always have your Pokédex with you in case you need it for class'_..." They said in unison.

"Well, that too, but I mean always be on time for the train and meet up with your friends." Mére spoke, referring to Green, Blue, Yellow, and Misty.

The two brothers nodded. "Got it."

Mére grinned confidently, "Ok, you two, have a nice day!" Red and Ash finally exited the house, already regretting hearing that lecture one, too many times.

* * *

_While the Pallet brothers had started to head off, someone else was preparing for the first day of school as well. A teenage girl who lived in Saffron City was preparing, she had ocean blue hair, and her name was Dawn._

Dawn tiredly opened her eyes, then went back to sleep, and jolted awake, "AHHH! I'm late!" Dawn was excited to finally be going to highschool,

"I have to get ready!" She shrieked

Dawn jumped out of bed, changed out of her PJs and wore her black, white and pink go-getter dress, with her scarf, her knee socks, and her pink go-go boots. She rushed down to the kitchen, were she ate an omelette and three extra fluffy pancakes cooked to perfection, and a glass of orange juice. She hungrily ate and gulped it down, only to be greeted by her mom.

Dawn's mother, Johanna, gave her daughter a strange look, "What mom?"

"Ah, Ummm, nothing dear. Go finish getting ready."

"Okay?" Dawn asked unsurely, _'What was she looking at?'_ Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn ran to the bathroom her brush her teeth, and as she did,

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Dawn shrieked, she had caught a glimpse of her hair. It was sticking up in all kinds of directions, and some parts may have looked like they were defying gravity...

"Dawn! What's wrong?!" Johanna called from downstairs,

"It's HORRIBLE! My hair is terrible today!" She stated. An idea clicked in Dawn's head.

Dawn grabbed one of her Pokéballs and tossed it, "PIPLUP, HELP ME OUT!" She cheered as her partner, Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon, had came out of it's Pokéball.

"Pip, pip!" Piplup piped,

Dawn pointed toward her hair, "Piplup! Please use bubble beam to fix my hair!"

The Pokémon nodded, "PIP, PIP, PIP, PIPLUP!" Piplup released a mass of bubbles and they all hit Dawn's hair, making her blue locks fall down in a perfect formation.

"Never mind mom! Piplup just help me!" Dawn cheered,

"That's nice sweetie." said Johanna said, in a not really paying attention manner.

Dawn hand finished getting ready and grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to her mother, and ran out the door.

"Ok...she should be here, ah!" Dawn cheered while spotting Zoey, Kenny, Diamond, and Pearl, some of her best friends. "Guys!" She called out,

"Dawnie!" Zoey cheered,

"Hey Dee-Dee!" Kenny laughed.

"What's up Dawn?" Diamond asked,

"Sup lil Dawns!" Pearl chuckled,

Dawn smiled, "Zoe! Sup Pearly! I'm fine Dia, I literally just had a panic attack..."

Zoey laughed. "Lemme guess- hair?" Dawn nodded,

"Yup...and Kenny...DON'T CALL ME DEE-DEE!" Dawn yelled chasing after Kenny.

"OH MY ARCUES! THIS GIRL IS INSANE! DIA! PEARL! ZOE! HELP!" Kenny yelled, Dawn stopped chasing him for a moment,

"Where's Paul?" She asked,

Zoey sighed. "He went ahead...said you took forever."

Dawn sighed but immediately perked up, "So?! Let's beat him there! Let's go!"

* * *

_Between the Pallet brothers, and Dawn's trek to school, there was another one...well, more over, two._

"Sis! Yer better be over here in a minute!" Sapphire yelled at her sister from downstairs. '_Oh Arceus is she ever going to stop trying to fix her bandana?'_

"Alright Sapphy just give me a mintue!" May, Sapphire's identical twin yelled back. May combed her brown hair, trying on all sorts of bandanas she had...and she had an unbelievable amount,

"No! This doesn't look right either!" May huffed while taking off her bandana in fury,

"SIS!" May heard Sapphire yell again.

May rolled her eyes, "Ok jeez, don't blow your top!"

May screamed back at her. In a rush, May shuffled through her closet, randomly grabbing any bandana that she had. She wrapped it around her head and took a quick look in the mirror. "Perfect!" May dashed downstairs, where Sapphire was waiting.

"Took ya long enough..." Sapphire sighed.

"Oh shut it Sapphy, I'm not like you who would randomly wear _anything_!" May snapped.

Sapphire hated when May talk about or even referred to the time when they were younger and Sapphire actually got bored and wore an outfit that was made entirely out of leaves and she actually scared Ruby, a boy who was a childhood friend.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at her sister, but then took a glance at her outfit.

"What?" asked May,

"Your outfit...and mine..." Sapphire stated in a annoyed tone.

May shook her head, "What are you-" May looked at her clothes and those her sister was wearing. "_Oh_."

May realized that she and Sapphire were wearing very similar outfits. Only real difference, Sapphire's outfit was black and blue, and May's was black, red and white. Sapphire's bandana was blue with a line design while May's bandana was red and had a circle design. And to their dismay, their shoes were the same brand, same design! Only difference was the color. As natural, Sapphire had blue and May had red.

"Ugh!" Sapphire groaned, "We always have similar outfits every year on the first day of school!" Sapphire complained.

"So?" May asked. "We have twin-telepathy!" Sapphire gave her sister a strange look,

"Twin...what are ya talking about?!" Sapphire spat at her,

May sighed, "I mean-"

"Hey! My two little girls, going to high school!" A man with black hair and a burgundy formal shirts with formal pants hugged his two daughters.

May struggled to breathe from the bear hug, "DAD! WE CAN'T BREATHE!"

"NO! LET US GOOOO, PAPA!" Sapphire choked,

"Norman!" A lady laughed and smiled at him, "Stop choking our little high schoolers!"

Norman, Sapphire's and May's father, chuckled. "Caroline! It's only a joke!" He released his daughters who were huffing and puffing.

A boy, probably around the age of ten or nine ran up to Norman, "Dad! You said May and Sapphire would walk to school! Celadon High is only a few blocks away! My school is on the other side of the city!" He whined.

"Oh, right Max! Well, you seem to be ready, so...lets go!" Max, the boy, and Norman had rushed out of the house to bring him to school.

Sapphire and May were about to leave the house too, "WAIT!" Caroline screamed, "Remember! Wait for Ruby to bring you guys there, and if he or Harley aren't there, then I'll walk you just don't walk alone."

"MA! PRISSY BOY WILL TAKE **_FOREVER_** AND WE REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE KNOWN AS THE TWO DORKS WHOSE MOM HAD TO WALK THEM TO SCHOOL!" Sapphire yelled out,

"Fine..." Caroline sighed, "Then...you can walk by yourselves if you want but be careful!"

May and Sapphire exited the house, not wanting to get into another argument.

"Quick! Sis, do ya see prissy boy anywhere?!" asked Sapphire,

May sneered, "_Ohhhhhh_, you mean your _boyfriend_ Ruby?"

"Wha-PRISSY BOY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sapphire screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Owwwww," May rubbed her ears in pain, "You yell a lot."

"So do you..." Sapphire gave her sister a death glare.

May growled at her, but quickly caught the sight of Ruby, Harley was nowhere to be seen. May tapped Sapphire and Sapphire quickly took notice of Ruby.

"HEY, PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire yelled at Ruby while running after him and attacking him in a bear hug.

Ruby could barely breathe, "B-barbarian! I can't breathe!" Sapphire released him and then smacked him for calling her that. And they argued the whole way there...much to May's discomfort.

* * *

_Back in Pallet Town,_

"BLUE!" A voice shouted, Blue finished adjusting her gloves to fit her perfectly while spinning in her black fancy dress, she ignored the yell. "BLUUUUUUUE!" The voice screamed again,

Blue sighed and ran over to her window and opened it to see Red, "What?"

Red was with Ash and they both waved hello, Blue gave them an annoyed look. "HI? That's what you interrupted me for?"

"Ah, no." Red shook his head. "Me and Ash are going to pick up Yellow in Viridian City and then we'll all meet up in Celadon, alright?"

Blue nodded, "Kay...and, is Green up yet?" _'Of course not'_ She mentally giggled at this.

"You know how Green is." Ash laughed, "He might stay asleep all day, so that's why we're sending you to wake up Mr. emo." Blue nodded. "Kay!" Blue spun on her heels and dashed out of her house as Red and Ash left for Viridian,

_'Time to annoy the cutie! Hehe!'_

Blue ran to Green's house, she knew Mr. Oak or more over Professor Oak, Green's grandfather, would already at the high school by now, and the only one who'd be at his house instead of Green, would be his elder sister, Daisy.

Blue knocked on the door, "Helloooooo? Anyone home?" She spoke perkily.

"Come in!" Daisy called out,

Blue opened the door to find Daisy grooming her Pokémon in a well styled manner. "Hi, Daisy!" Blue smiled,

"Oh! Blue! Green's probably upstairs sleeping...I don't mind if you wake him up!" Daisy giggled.

"Hmm, well I'll get right to it!" Blue ran up the stairs to Green's room

Blue walked into his room quietly. She found Green almost completely under the sheets, Blue giggled and tiptoed towards him.

"Greenie~" Blue whispered, she ruffled his hair. "Hey cutie, time to wakey-wakey~" Blue giggled, Green groaned, shrugged it off and rolled over, not wanting to get up. "Aww! You look so cute like that!" Blue squealed and got out her camera, "Picture time!" Blue started taking pictures, "So kawaii!~"

Green groaned and opened his eyes at the flashing light, "H-H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE, PESKY GIRL?!" Green yelled. Blue found that nickname Green gave her a tad annoying, yet cute at the same time for her standards.

"Awww," Blue pouted, "I had to wake you up! Red and Ash ordered me to...and I couldn't pass up the opportunity since you're such a cutie...~"

Green sighed. "You have...three...two-"

Blue started dashing out of the house, running from Green. "Aw! Have mercy on me!" She giggled. _'Great way to start the day!'_

* * *

_At the Celadon High courtyard,_

Most of the students who had gotten there early, had been most likely chatting or in the guys' case, fooling around.

And their was a certain group, talking. This group had a guy with raven explosive hair, wearing a cap with goggles on it, wearing a red sweatshirt with yellow and black shorts who was poking his billiard cue around his skateboard.

The other guy had red, downward hair and his outfit was gray with a red lining. He was really just relaxing against the barbed fence.

A girl, who was wearing a yellow circular hat, and her deep blue pigtails which seemed defying gravity, was rubbing against her white jacket, which was above her salmon turtleneck. She had yellow and black shorts as well.

The other girl, had a large white hat with a ribbon tied around it that showed off her short brown pigtails, her white and red shirt was under her denim overalls. Her white Mary Janes with ribbons kicked against the dirt happily as she skipped,

"Hey! Crys! Goldy, and Silvy!" Lyra, the perky brunette pigtailed girl, chimed.

"What?" Silver, the red head, spoke emotionless.

Lyra pouted, "Whatcha mean 'what'? This is the first day of school!"

"And?" Gold, the boy with the explosive hair, sneered at his billiard cue while flicking it around, "The first day is always the day of school that is always full of bull..."

"You think that about every day of school." Crystal, the deep blue haired girl, faced Gold sternly.

Gold smirked, "Super serious gal, I know I'm sexy, but don't you know staring is rude?"

Crystal smacked Gold's arm. "How dare you say that!" She kicked him in the shin, making Gold hop on one leg.

"AH! MY ARCUES! DAMN, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE SUPER SERIOUS GAL?!" Gold's namesake eyes flickered with anger,

Lyra tiptoed between the two, "Now! No fighting!" She waved her two pointer fingers at Gold and Crystal.

"I can't ensure that!" Crystal lunged at Gold, about to punch him. Silver grinned as the fight was about to break out.

"HIYA PEOPLE!" A perky Blue dashed in with her arm locked around Green, who wasn't enjoying it.

"Why am I ever so forced to be your captive?" Green rolled his eyes,

Blue giggled. "Awww! You're adorable that's why!" She cooed.

'_How cliché can she be?!'_ Green mentally scorned at her.

"Sup lil' miss sexy!" Gold smirked while being smacked by Crystal _and_ Silver leaving a red mark on Gold's left cheek.

"Ohmigosh!" Lyra squealed as she hugged Blue, "Wait, where there's Blue, her bestie-"

At that second, Red, Ash, and Yellow had rushed in.

"THERE'S YELLS!" Lyra deafeningly screamed, hugging Yellow.

"Hi Lyra!" Yellow smiled as she hugged the perky brunette,

"Now where are they?-" Lyra looked around the area as she spotted some of the Unova teens- Black, White, Cheren and Bianca. "HEY! OVER HERE!" Lyra called out to them bringing them over. "Ok! So, Red, Ash, Green, Blue, Yells, Goldy, Silvy, Crys! Meet Black, White, Cheren and Bianca!"

"Hey!" Black waved. He had brown sorta spiky arranged hair kept in a baseball cap, he was wearing a blue, cyan and white sport jacket and a black shirt, and gray pants and red Pokén-shoes.

White grinned, "Hi everyone!" She had a dark brown high ponytail with side bangs drooping down to her sleeveless black vest while her white shirt was wrapped by her pink strap purse hanging against her denim damaged shorts with her black ankle socks fitting with her black iron boots with pink shoe laces.

Cheren barely looked up from the book her was reading, "Hello." He stated rather quickly. He had casual black hair, his red glasses hanging around his eyes, he was wearing white collared-blue striped jacket with a white shirt with a red lining with his black jeans with his loafers kicking around the dirt, most likely not minding it.

"Hi friends-of-Lyra!" Bianca, a girl with blonde hair capped around her green solo stripped bean hat, she had a orange and white blouse with a long white skirt that wrapped around her orange stockings as she cheered twirling her yellow shoes around.

Cheren closed his book for a moment, "_Friends of Lyra_? Didn't you hear their names?"

"Yes I did, but saying that makes it fun!" Bianca smiled, Cheren decided to not cross Bianca's logic.

White smiled, "I've seen this school before...so has Black and Bianca, but I would like more info on the rest of you."

The others nodded. "Alright, I'll explain everyone in a nuzleaf!" Ash exclaimed. Ash pointed at Red, "THIS is my older bro Red! He is a sophomore this year and he is Green's rival in Pokémon training! Oh and mine too! We're both striving to be the very best!"

Red coughed. "We're trying to be the very best, like no one ever was. Bro, you that me out."

"Oh. Well this is Green! He's like really emo but don't mind that. He's Mr. Oak's grandson, and is really good at getting straight A's." Green glared at Ash, signaling him to shut up.

"Um, okay, so this perky one is Blue. It's her top goal to be a fashionista and a top thief I think?" Ash raised a brow at her.

"NOT TRUE!" Blue pointed at him, "I don't pickpocket Yells, Lyra or Crys!"

Gold glared at Blue. "AND YET YOU PICKPOCKET US?!" Blue nodded cheerfully,

"And oh yeah, she also has a major crush on Green! _Because that's not obvious_..." Ash snickered.

Ash clasped his hands together, "Then there's Gold, the daring-womanizing-perverted-gambling guy! He is a great at breeding Pokémon much to the irony of it. And I figure we'd all know that Whitney totally likes him!" Ash took notice that Crystal glared and looked away.

"Oh, is Crystal jealous?" Ash grinned deviously,

"Me?!" Crystal spat. "Ridiculous! I would never go out or ever like Gold!"

Ash chuckled, "Of course, _Lucy-Mc-Lies-a-Lot!_"

Crystal huffed.

"Oh yeah! Then there's Yellow-"

"Or as we call her, _Red's gal_..." Gold cut him off, snickering.

Red glared at Gold as it look as if actually red flames flared in his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Red yelled at Gold while Yellow blushed.

'_Nooooooooooo!_' Yellow screamed mentally,

"And finally...hey, Red, did we forget someone to pick up earlier?"

Red nervously glanced at his brother, "_Actually_-"

"ASSSSHHHHH!" A familiar female voice yelled,

"Uh-oh..." Ash turned to she a girl with orange hair tied up into a high raised short ponytail, her bright yellow tank top was strapped to her aqua shorts with her red and white Pokén-shoes. It was Misty.

Misty glared at him, "You guys forgot about me! I had to walk from Cerulean to Celadon! My feet ache!" Misty then fumed at Ash, "ASH, I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Misty chased Ash, who looked around rapidly, spotted Dawn and hid behind her.

"DAWN!" Ash rapidly hid behind Dawn, his girlfriend.

Dawn lit up, "Ash it's so great to see you! How are you?"

"I-I'M FINE IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU TOO AND SAVE ME!" Ash spoke rapidly.

Misty growled at Ash, "Dawnie! Please do me this favor and let me kill Ash..."

"_Well_," Dawn joked,

"NO! DEAR ARCEUS NO!" Ash yelped.

_'And my brother, who is a high school freshman...is hiding from a girl...'_ Red rolled his eyes.

The loudspeaker screeched loudly, "All students, welcome to Celadon High school! This may be your first year for some students, but I know some of you have been at this school before," Giovanni, the principal of Celadon High. "I think that you will like how this school runs compared to others. So please, enjoy your first day, have a good Monday!"

Giovanni hung off of the loudspeaker.

"Silver!" Blue turned to him, "Giovanni is your dad, right?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah." He stated unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong, Silvy?" asked Lyra in a worried tone,

"Nothing." Silver shook his head. "We just all have to get to class, so, let's go."

The others nodded, "Hey, bro, Cheren, since you two are sophomore...we'll see you at lunch, right?" Ash, Green, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Lyra, Black, White, and Bianca took off while Yellow stayed.

"Yup! Catch you later guys," Red and Cheren were about to take off for their class.

But Red lingered for a moment, and ran over to Yellow quickly,

"_Word to the wise, don't let them intimidate you_." Yellow nodded in confirmation and took off with the others.

* * *

_In Mr. Rowan's class,_

A man wearing a brown trench coat with brown tied loafers paced around the room. "Okay, my name is Professor Rowan, your teacher for first period and I assume."

A class with May, Sapphire, Paul, Kenny, Harley, Brianna, Whitney, Falkner, Jasmine, Morty Ruby, Brianna, Georgia, and Ursula sat quietly in their seats.

"Hey, Harley," May whispered, "Why weren't you there earlier?"

"Cause. An old friend of mine is coming to this school." Harley responded a little perky.

"Awesome!" Sapphire and Ruby spoke at the same time,

Mr. Rowan spotted them, "MISS SAPPHIRE, MISTER RUBY, Do you have a good reason for interrupting my class?"

Sapphire and Ruby paused. "Ummmm," they slumped lower into their seats.

"Well-" Mr. Rowan started,

Ash, Green, Blue, Yellow, Misty, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Black, White, and Bianca bursted in. "MR. ROWAN! WE'RE HERE!" They shouted.

Mr. Rowan gave them a look, "Ah, you the lot of you...go take your seats..." All the students took their seats. "And Miss Crystal, is it? Your mother called, saying something important, so I'll check with that after class."

"Oh..." Crystal sighed, slightly tearing up, luckily no one noticed.

"Anyways students," We have a few new classmates and we here they are." Mr. Rowan spoke as five other students came through the door.

"Ahem," Mr. Rowan started, "Class, meet Drew Hayden, Curtis Caster, Yancy Corvell, and then Nate and Rosa Univian."

Drew had grass green hair, a black shirt with a open purple jacket, black jeans and green and white shoes. "Hey," he waved. Harley pointed at him, symbolizing to May, Sapphire, and Ruby that this was the old friend that was coming to Celadon.

Yancy had short pink hair, mostly covered by her pink and white hat. She wore a cornflower and white dress with baby blue shoes. Her hot pink purse dangled as she played with her fingers, "H-hi..." She spoke shyly.

Curtis had blonde-greenish hair with a cap worn above. He had a light green vest And had a long sleeved gray shirt along with gray pants with maroon shoes. "Hello!" He greeted happily.

Nate had spiky fallen brown hair with a red visor worn around his head. He had a deep blue jacket with an aqua shirt underneath. He had light gray shorts with long black socks with multicolored Pokén-shoes. "What's up?" He laughed,

Rosa had long pigtails with two buns at the top of the pigtails. And she had a pink and white sun visor. She wore a pink and blue shirt with a Pokéball design and a yellow skirt with black tights and cyan and yellow laced Pokén-shoes. "Hi people!" She grinned.

"Okay. Now, take your seats." Mr. Rowan ordered,

Yancy sat next to Rosa and Nate, and Rosa sat next to Yancy and near Curtis, and Drew sat behind May.

Drew tapped May, "Oh hi!" May smiled, "You must be Drew, Harley's friend!"

Drew nodded. "Yeah I am. But, I have to say, you're even prettier than Harley described." Drew smiled at May,

"O-oh...well me and my sis Sapphy are twins so, we look exactly the same, so you'd be calling us both pretty!"

Drew took a look at Sapphire and shook his head, "Nope! I can see the difference. You have an endearing sparkle in your eyes, your complexion is much like that of a rose's! In fact..." Drew pulled out a rose which most likely came from his backpack.

May marveled the rose. "Oh...thank you Drew!" May smiled at Drew,

"It's no problem!" Drew grinned, "The rose is as pretty as you."

May felt her face heat up and turned away, "H-how kind of you to say..." At that moment, Sapphire grinned deviously at her.

"Soooo, your new boyfriend?" She laughed.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" May asked her sister in panic.

Sapphire grinned even more, "Hahaha, never mind! Yer wouldn't understand!"

May huffed and turned around. Ignoring her sister.

"Okay..." Mr. Rowan started, "Now I'll take attendan-"

"STOP I'M NOT LATE!" Lyra bursted in, cutting Mr. Rowan off, making the whole class burst into laughter.

'_H-how did she come in late?! She was following us!_' Silver mentally questioned Lyra.

"Oh, alright Miss Lyra...take a seat next to Crystal..." Mr. Rowan sighed,

Lyra ran over to her seat and saw Crystal crying.

"_Crystal?!_"

* * *

**_Minipichu_: YAAAAY! LONG CHAPTER!**

**_Juli-sama14_: *now hyper* SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUY GO THROUGH THAT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**_Minipichu_: Ummm, so I wanted to explain Pokén-shoes, so basically their like the most popular brand of shoes in Kanto...so yeah.**

**_Juli-sama14_: I WANT A PAIR OF POKÉN-SHOES!**

**_Minipichu_: And also, I know in the manga Prof Birch is Sapphire's dad and Norman is Ruby's dad but I had to mix things around to add May and Max, so sorry for confusion!**

**_Juli-sama14_: SO...JULI-SAMA14 & MINIPICHU SIGNING OFF, **

**_Minipichu & Juli-sama_: BYE-BYE! *waves* REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
